Of all names spelled into the purple couch
by Music of the wind
Summary: The purple couch is used for breaking up with someone. Nat uses it to help remember Rosalina. Will the wrong words to a song cause their relationship to end?


**O f all the names spelled in the purple couch**

Of all the pieces of furniture in the Wolf's apartment the purple couch was the most special. Alex couldn't believe that his brother was the one spelling names into it. The only time it ever happened was when somebody's heart had been torn apart.

Tears fill Nat's eyes as he spelled Rosalina's name. Alex never thought that he would see Rosalina's name being spelled into that couch. It really confused him because Nat and Rosalina were supposed to have lasted forever.

He walked over to his brother and sat down on the couch beside him. Alex swallowed and said "Nat what are you doing? Dad only spells his dates names into the couch if they're over. You and Rosalina have faced everything and still been each others arms. Please think about what you're doing. If you spell the rest of her name Nat you're saying to yourself that it's over."

Nat sniffed and turned to face his brother. He said "Alex shut up! I'm not trying to forget her. I'm trying to remember. I want to remember the way her name makes me feel. Look at the new song I'm trying to write. I need to show her how much she means to me."

Alex looked at the piece of paper Nat was holding. The problem was it was blank. Nat wiped his eyes and said "I can't remember anything about her. Would you mind helping me Alex?"

Alex said "well let's start at the beginning. The letter R what do you remember about Rosalina that starts with the letter R?"

Nat thought for a minute and then said "her rosy cheeks."

Alex said "that's good but for the letter O try to think a little deeper."

Nat thought for a minute and then said "her open mind to any type of music."

Alex said "Nat you're not thinking about how you really feel about her. Think about some of your songs that you've written for her. I want something really deep for the letter A."

Nat said "Her amazing smile keeps me on the ground."

Alex said "that's what I'm talking about. Give me something just like that for the letter L."

Nat said "her laughter sounds like the most beautiful music I've ever heard."

Alex sighed and said "the letter I is going to be hard for you."

Nat said "I love her with all my heart."

Alex said "Nat slow down. I think that you need to really think about what Rosalina means to you. You don't just love her you are in love with her. Now tell me something that starts with the letter N that shows how much you love her."

Nat said "never gives up on me."

Alex said "that's what I'm talking about. There's just one more letter to go Nat and then we can record this. Give me something that shows how much she means to you with the letter A again."

Nat smiled for the first time since they'd been working on the piece. Then he said "always there for her friends."

Alex said "Nat you feel any better? If you don't then maybe it's really is time for you and Rosalina to let go."

Nat didn't answer Alex's question he just threw his arms around Rosalina. She smiled at Nat and said "I missed you so much Nat. Why did you write my name in the purple couch? Are you breaking up with me?"

Nat said "no I love you. I have something to play for you. Sit down Rosie and Alex and I will play for you."

Rosalina sat down on the purple couch. Nat grabbed his guitar and then he sat down beside her and began to play and sing _"this is to the girl who turns my world around. She has rosy cheeks. She's open to any type of music not just our own. Her smile keeps me on the ground. I've said it once but I'll say it again she's amazing. Her laughter is like a million singing angels. I love her with all my heart. She never gives up on me. She's always there for her friends."_

Rosalina started to cry. Nat dropped his guitar and pulled her on to his lap. He didn't care that she was getting his guitar wet. He kissed her softly and felt tears falling down his own cheeks. Alex said "Nat I'll take the guitar it's probably not good that it's getting wet."

Alex took the guitar and left the room. After Alex left the room Nat said "hey, hey please stop Rosie I hate it when you're like this. I love you so much that fighting with you kills me."

Rosalina said "that was beautiful Nat. I know what your dad usually does with the purple couch. He writes the name of the women that he broke up with on the couch and then he erases it. That's the way he forgets them. I was afraid that you'd break up with me."

Nat said "the couch isn't just for saying goodbye. You and I are sitting on it and we aren't saying goodbye. I love you Rosalina I will never let you go."

Rosalina climbed off Nat's lap and said "we're Nat I can't love someone who doesn't trust me. Goodbye Nat I'll never forget you."

Rosalina tore away from Nat bawling her eyes out. Nat watched her run away and erased each letter of her name from the couch. When he got to the letter a tears flowed down his cheeks. Alex came into the room and saw Nat crying.

Nat said "Alex the song was a really dumb idea. I lost her Al. She just ran away from me."

Alex said "what did you say? You had to have done something. Rosalina wouldn't just run away from you."

Nat said "I told her I loved her. I thought that's what she needed to hear."

Alex said "she thought you were breaking up with her. You need to pull out an old song that'll show her otherwise."

Nat said "there're so many of those songs I don't know which one to pick. Maybe I could change the letter I so it means I'll never let her go."

Alex smiled at his brother and said "this is the first time that the purple couch has been used for something other than a break up. I'm with you all the way Nat."


End file.
